Technical Field
Preferred embodiments relate to a vehicle floor lower structure.
Related Art
Placement structures of vehicle fuels tanks are conventionally known with a configuration in which the fuel tank is disposed at the lower side of a floor panel, and the floor panel is reinforced by a floor frame disposed at a front side, rear side, left side, and right side of the fuel tank (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2000-85382).